Hurts all Over
by guxardians
Summary: After several months of being on the run, Bucky Barnes has finally decided to settle down with a low profile. But when he runs into a curious girl, he realizes that being hidden isn't as easy as it seems. Sera Terebullis, eager to learn who the new man in town is gets thrown into a world full of Hydra agents, love, and action when she refuses to let go of her new found friendship.


**Hi guys! I'm writing this story on wattpad and decided to move it to fanfiction. Enjoy!**

It began with rain.

As I raised my arms over my head hastily, trying to keep my dark hair from getting any more wet, I began to think of the terrible luck I had recently started to get.

Just yesterday I found myself sacked. I used to work at Kohls, and although I didn't fancy taking extra shifts, I had to for the sake of my well-being.

The day before I found myself digging through my photographs to find several pictures of my ex and my best friend. (who turned out to be in love with each other the whole time, but i'll get to that story later.)

And now I was just coming back from a miserable job interview, where I had spilled coffee all over my new dress in front of the interviewer, soaked from the pouring rain outside that was _suppose_d to be snow, trying to get my way towards the Starbucks down the block.

I wasn't much of a complainer, but when it started to get difficult I couldn't help but think about the events in New York three years ago. I told myself that even if times seemed rough, at least it wasn't as bad add an alien invasion, right?

Anyways, after my job interview I decided to take a train back home to meet with my sister. Every since our parents died during the Chitauri invasion we grew closer and tried to visit each other as much as we could.

I scurried past the road, crossing it, making sure I looked both ways. The rained barred down on my back like pebbles, when I finally realized that it wasn't just rain anymore, it was sleet.

I groaned internally, ducking down further and covering my head. I was about to take a run for it when the sleet suddenly stopped.

I stopped in mid-step and looked up. I didn't see the sky, but instead saw the bottom of a crimson umbrella.

"Alright there young lady?" I heard a voice say behind me.

As I turned around and looked up, my eyes met with a handsome young man's. His hair was cut in a disheveled way, though shortened. His cerulean eyes looked sad but friendly, but I didn't recognize him at all.

See, my father used to be mayor of the town, so as the daughter of the mayor I knew almost everyone. Hovir wasn't much of a large town so knowing most of the people down your block was not an uncommon thing.

"Oh, thank you," I said, sounding slightly exasperated, cursing at myself silently for not looking acceptable. For a complete stranger, I probably looked like a homeless person running around trying to find shelter. What was worse was that this guy was actually attractive, so meeting him again wasn't really in the question.

"Of course," he said, "Where are you off to?" He asked kindly, giving me a smile.

I opened my mouth, about to say something, but I was too busy being surprised by his kindness. Did he mean to walk me over all the way to Starbucks just because I didn't have an umbrella?

"Oh, well.. i-it's fine, you don't have to -"

"- No, I insist," he said, cutting me off, "it is sleeting, you shouldn't be out here without something to protect you with."

I grinned lopsidedly, thanking him. "I'm going by Starbucks to warm up. I have just come from out of town..."

The man nodded his head, "As did I," he said, "I'm a bit new as well."

I was standing a bit close to him, mostly because we both shared an umbrella, but I eyed his jacket sleeve, whiched looked like it was too small for him. I also observed how he obly wore a glove on one hand.

"I've actually lived here my whole life," I said, "I'm just visiting for winter break, though. At least I can relax for another month," I told him, chuckling lightly.

As we started walking towards the coffe shop I hesitated before asking, "Would you like to join me for coffee? It's the least I can do if you mean to walk me all the way over there."

The man started at me in an uneasy way, his brows furrowed and his mouth to a thin line. It only took me a couple of moments to realize that I just invited a complete stranger to coffee.

"Well I-I mean you don't have to -"

The man, seeing my reaction cut me off once more, shaking his head and smiling to himself. "Yes, I would love to. It's just...it's been a while since..."

He paused, trying to find his words, "um, I mean to say, it's been a while since I have had coffee..."

I looked at him in a confused manner, but didn't say anything after realizing that he meant to say something else, but stopped himself. Instead I beamed up at him.

"Thanks a lot for the umbrella," I said, "what did you say your name was?"

He paused again before answering, "James. But I prefer if you call me Bucky."


End file.
